Several types of foldable play activity centers have been developed over the years. Typically these foldable activity centers include end-to-end walls or panels which fold out lengthwise to provide a front and a rear facade. These facades usually include attachments with indicia for the children to play with according to the appropriate theme. The walls of the play center are usually connected by a hinge mechanism so that the walls may fold upon themselves to facilitate storage.
One of these walls may be provided with a strap to assist in carrying the folded toy. As such, when one of the walls is lifted, the weight of the attached walls is directed through the hinges. This can result in the walls breaking away at the hinge of the wall that is lifted. Since the foldable walls tend to support one another when expanded, a broken panel likely renders the toy useless. Another drawback of known foldable play centers is that they provide very little, if any, lateral support and are easy to knock over when bumped.
Thus, the need exists for an economically manufactured toy which allows for added support of all the walls when carried and which allows the walls to be selectively held in position when in the open configuration.